


Help From a Friend

by GalahadWilder



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Originally written on tumblr at 1:00 in the morning. Enough people liked it that I decided to put it here.Marinette has gathered her three best friends for advice--but she won't tell them about what.





	Help From a Friend

“Okay, girl, you called us in here for a reason,” Alya said. “Stop stammering and SPILL.”

“Hey, babe, give her time,” Nino said, laying his hand on Alya’s shoulder. “Not everybody is as brash as you are.”

Alya huffed, smiling. “You’re such a dork, Lahiffe.”

“I’m YOUR Dork, babe.”

Adrien scooted forward in his chair, laying his elbows on the library table. “Marinette?” he asked, his voice as quiet and kind as it had been on that first day, the day with the umbrella. The day that she was DONE THINKING ABOUT THANK YOU. “Are you all right?”

She tore her eyes away from his. There was a different blond boy in her life now, and she didn’t want any backsliding. “Yeah,” she said. “I’m all right.” She shook her head, raven locks bouncing against her cheeks. “It’s just… I need your guys’ advice on something.”

“Yeah, sure, anything,” Nino said, pulling Alya in to test against his chest. She crossed her arms and smiled, while Adrien reached forward to take Marinette’s hand.

Marinette breathed in. “Okay. So, there’s this… guy…”

Alya blinked. “Oh, is THAT why–”

“Babe,” Nino snapped. “Let the girl talk.”

Marinette chewed her lip. “Okay. So… he’s a good friend. My… best friend, really.” She held up her hands. “Aside from you guys! Of course.”

“Of course,” Alya said.

“But… I’ve been keeping a secret from him for a while. And he knows I have, and he knows WHY, but… I think I want to tell him.”

“So… let me get this straight,” Alya said, leaning forward. “You’ve got a mystery guy…” She ticked one finger. “Who you’ve got the hots for…” She ticked another. “And you’ve got a secret that you want to tell him.” Another tick. “And we know… none of this.”

Marinette ducked her head. “Yeah. I’m… Im sorry.”

“It’s okay, Mari,” Adrien said. “Everyone has secrets.” It was odd… he looked almost… ashamed.

“So why come to us for advice?” Alya asked.

“Because…!” Marinette cut off, then took a deep breathe to steady herself. “Because we work so well together, you know? And I don’t want to screw it up. I’m afraid I’ll… ruin the dynamic.” She sighed. “And… he thinks so highly of me. He’s gonna be disappointed that I’m…” She gestured at herself. “Me.”

“Disappointed?” Nino interjected. “Mari, you do know that everyone in our class who’s interested in girls has had a crush on you at some point, right?”

Alya laughed awkwardly. “Can confirm, aha heh.” She blushed red from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

“I’m sure he’ll think you’re incredible,” Adrien said.

“And if he doesn’t, then I’ll just have to kick his ass!” Alya interjected. “So… who is mystery boy, anyway?”

Marinette stared down at the table.

“Come on, girl,” Alya said, leaning forward to squeeze her shoulder. “We can’t help you if we don’t know what’s going on.”

“It’s…” Marinette closed her eyes and sighed. “It’s Chat Noir.”

Silence fell around the table.

Finally, Nino spoke up. “What?”

“I’m… I’m in love with-with Chat Noir,” Marinette said, tears filling her voice and filtering down her cheek.

Alya narrowed her eyes. “You’ve never met him, girl, you said…”

“Please don’t hate me,” Marinette whispered. She looked up. “You have to promise not to tell ANYONE what I’m about to tell you.”

“Promise,” Nino said, then jogged Alya’s arm.

“Promise,” she added. “Adrien?”

Adrien stared at Marinette. “I… promise. Yeah.”

“Okay.” Marinette took a deep breath. “I… want to tell him… that I’m Ladybug.”

Nobody said anything.

Marinette could swear she could hear the crickets chirping outside.

“Come on, guys,” she said. “Please. Somebody. Say something.”

Alya and Nino simply looked at her in shock. But Adrien… Adrien was looking at her with something else. An expression she couldn’t quite recognize.

“A-Adrien?” she squeaked. “Please… please, don’t hate me.”

He swallowed, leaned forward, and took her hands between his own. “My Lady,” he said, “how could you ever think I’d hate you?” His eyes softened as he looked into hers. “How could you ever think I’d be disappointed in you?”

Alya was trying her hardest not to scream. Nino was whipping his gaze back and forth between his two friends, trying to make sense of the interaction. But Marinette barely noticed. She was too busy trying to speak the word that was stuck in her throat, to evacuate the air from her lungs and ask the question she’d never dared consider. “…Chat?”

“I’m right here, My Lady,” Adrien said, squeezing her hands. “And I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
